


BAD INFLUENCE

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing, cant promise an updating schedule sorry, uhh canon-typical talks of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: You and Willie have been best friends ever since Caleb welcomed you into The Hollywood Ghost club. One day, he tells you he met someone. The next day, Caleb tasks you on helping him get these poor boys’ souls. The thing is, both of you found yourselves caring for them a lot more than you should.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, reggie peters/reader, reggie peters/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	BAD INFLUENCE

**Author's Note:**

> been on a reggie phase again! requests are open for him on tumblr (also bigbilliamdenbro) if you guys wanna request something! am focusing on oneshots tho, im better at those.

“Okay pretty boy just because he said he likes you best doesn’t mean he likes you best.”

You and Willie were sitting on a bench by the beach, watching the sunset go down.

“Well you’re definitely not his favorite.”

“Like I wanna be some psycho’s favorite.”

Willie shrugged. “Just thought if we got on his good side maybe he’d go easier on us.” You could see some hurt in his expression. You knew that look very well, the ‘what-could-have-been’ one. Your heart sank at the sight. If you could, you’d cross over in a heartbeat if it meant Willie would be free from Caleb. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option. You guessed it was a bittersweet kind of situation. You’d really be best friends forever. You did ask for it.

“Well how were the streets today?”

“Oh I met someone!” His eyes lit up.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! His name’s Alex.”

“Sounds very blond.”

“What how would you possibly know that?”

“It’s a gift and a curse.”

“Well whatever. He’s pretty nice. I think he died a while ago. Like the nineties or something.”

“Oh he’s old, Willie!”

“No! He just got back from the dark room a few days ago!”

“What?”

“Yeah! Isn’t that weird?”

“It is weird. Is he like our age then?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he cute?”

“Dude!”

“What I need to know!”

“He’s kind of cute.”

“Oh that's promising.”

“Yeah right.”

“Oh can I be the bridesmaid? Well groomsmaid I guess. I wanna wear a blue dress.”

“Fuck off!” He laughed, giving you the finger, to which you stuck your tongue out as a response.

. . .

“Ms. Y/N, Mr. William! What a pleasure to see you actually arrive on time. Are we feeling okay?’

“Yes, Caleb,” Willie replied.

“Good. Because I have a favor to ask!”

“Aren’t our souls enough?”

“Isn’t my protection enough, Ms. Y/N?”

“Sorry.”

“As I was saying, I’ve got a task for the two of you. A very exciting one, I’d say. But I really need to know if I can trust you with it.”

“You can trust us,” Willie affirmed.

“That’s wonderful. Well, meet Sunset Curve.” He made a motion with his hands, and an image of three teenage boys appeared out of thin air, a purple aura surrounding it.

Willie looked like he was about to pass out.

“Dude are you okay?”

“That-”

“That would be your friend, Alexander, yes.”

“Why- what are you-”

“As Mr. William here has told me, these boys have an exceptionally unique ability. They can make themselves seen by lifers when they perform with this girl, what’s her name again?”

Willie hesitated before answering. “Julie.”

“Yes, Julie. Well, we don’t want that to happen right? Three inexperienced ghosts with such power in their hands? They’re only safer with the Hollywood Ghost Club.”

“But-” Willie tried to protest, but started wincing in pain when Caleb made his stamp glow purple. Caleb had this sick look going on, and you had to look away from it.

“What do you want us to do?” You asked, trying to shift his attention somewhere else. It seemed to work, as he immediately seemed to release Willie from whatever he was doing to him. 

“Well, I want you to bring them to our club, of course! They will be our guests of honour.”

You took one last look at the image Caleb was still showing, which you assumed to BE what was currently happening in those boys’ lives- well, deaths.

They looked happy.

You felt nothing but pity for these boys.

They had no idea what was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
